gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Roar
Roar by Katy Perry will be featured in the fourth episode of Season Five and will be sung by Artie, Blaine, Dani, Jake, Kitty, Kurt, Marley, Rachel, Ryder, Sam, Santana, Starchild, Tina, and Unique. Source Lyrics I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything You held me down, but I got up (hey!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Now I'm floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes I went from zero, to my own hero You held me down, but I got up (hey!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar! I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Trivia *This is the third time a Katy Perry song is sung in the fourth episode of the season. The first is Last Friday Night (Pot o' Gold) and the second one is Teenage Dream (The Break-Up). **Interestingly, all were sung by Blaine. *This song features the most soloists in a song sung on Glee ever, with fourteen individual singers. Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Starchild Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Dani